Case Studies in Bayesian Statistics VHI and IX are the eighth and ninth workshops in the series that was begun in 1991. The workshops are held in odd years in Carnegie Mellon University in early fall. The eighth workshop is planned for September 16-17, 2005, and the ninth is planned for September 28-29, 2007. The highest level goal of the workshop series is to advance statistical practice by examining Bayesian methods in specific applied contexts. Because biomedical problems typically make up a large portion of the case studies at the conference and much of the methodology is applicable to cancer studies, we are seeking the support of NCI again this year. The specific objectives of the workshop are to [unreadable] (1) explore the interplay of statistical theory and practice in the context of substantive scientific research; [unreadable] (2) promote the continued development of Bayesian statistics by highlighting problems in the sciences that require non-standard approaches; [unreadable] (3) provide an opportunity for scientists and statisticians to present their work in depth, highlighting both the scientific background and the analytical approaches; [unreadable] (4) encourage young researchers, including graduate students, to present their applied work; [unreadable] (5) provide a small meeting atmosphere to facilitate the interaction of young researchers with senior colleagues; [unreadable] (6) expose young researchers to important challenges and opportunities in collaborative research; [unreadable] (7) include as participants women, under-represented minorities and persons with disabilities who might benefit from the small workshop environment; [unreadable] (8) encourage dissemination of the findings presented at the workshop via well-documented and peer reviewed case studies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]